


Family Tradition

by preciousjisung



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Protective Jongho!, Jongho Hongjoong and Yunho are brothers here, M/M, Protective Yunho as always, Protective brothers, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousjisung/pseuds/preciousjisung
Summary: At last, the tables have turned.





	Family Tradition

Jongho was the baby of his family. He had two older brothers, Hongjoong and Yunho, and they both doted on, babied, and protected him to no end. Somewhere along the line, Hongjoong’s boyfriend Seonghwa had also joined in on the doting, babying and protecting.

Hongjoong was the more chill brother, the one to make casual threats and to make your life a living hell in the little ways. Yunho, however, was the one to bring out the death threats and beat the living crap out of you for messing with his little brother.

(Seonghwa was the quiet and dangerous one.)

Every time Jongho had ever had a crush, a boyfriend, or had gotten asked on a date by someone, Yunho had been the one to tell the lucky (or unlucky, depending on how one looked at it) guy that no one would ever find the body if he hurt Jongho, mistreated him, or so much as _thought_ of pulling an inappropriate move on the family baby. And anyone confronted with six feet of muscular, overprotective older brother would be properly intimidated.

Needless to say, until he met Mingi, Jongho didn’t really have any relationships that lasted. His current boyfriend was the first one that actually stuck around more than a week or two, and now he was like a part of the family. After the initial threatening and the first few months they dated, Yunho started to warm up to Mingi and eventually they became close friends.

All that was old news, though.

“Yunho should be here soon, he said he had big news,” Seonghwa announced, poking his head into Jongho’s bedroom. “Are you coming downstairs?”

“Is Mingi here yet?”

“No.” Seonghwa paused and glanced at Jongho’s outfit. “Oh… and change out of your pajamas, Yunho is bringing a guest.”

 

* * *

 

Jongho was absolutely gleeful.

Jongho was absolutely fucking elated.

Yunho had brought a _boyfriend_ \- which meant it was Jongho’s turn to be the overprotective brother, after going through years of Yunho’s protective tendencies. He rubbed his hands together, wicked grin stretching from ear to ear. Mingi probably knew what was going through his mind, because he took one look at him, sighed, and went to sit with Hongjoong on the couch.

Yeosang, the boyfriend, was in the kitchen with Seonghwa, trying to convince Hongjoong’s boyfriend to let him help with the cooking - to no avail. When Jongho walked in, Seonghwa was chopping vegetables and Yeosang was helplessly hovering nearby, trying to convince him to let him help.

“You’ll never win an argument with hyung, you might as well give it up,” Jongho stated. He hoisted himself up onto the table and swung his legs back and forth, choosing to ignore Seonghwa’s sigh and the roll of his eyes.

Yeosang flushed. “I just feel rude not doing anything to help.”

“Hyung doesn’t trust other people in his kitchen,” Jongho shrugged.

“Ah, is that so…”

It was silent in the kitchen, broken only by the sound of Seonghwa’s knife on the cutting board.

“Yunho-hyung might seem big and threatening and intimidating, but he’s actually very soft,” Jongho suddenly remarked, looking over at Yeosang.

The man was wearing an affectionate smile. “That he is. Yunho has a big heart.”

“So you’ll understand why I have to say this,” Jongho continued, his tone staying light. “If you ever, ever, _ever_ hurt Yunho-hyung, break his heart, make him cry, _anything_ —I am going to hunt you down and carve you up in teeny tiny pieces. After I beat your ass. And Seonghwa-hyung will help.”

The chopping stopped. “I will,” Seonghwa confirmed.

“What—Jongho, are you _threatening_ my boyfriend?” Yunho demanded, padding into the kitchen. His expression was incredulous and Jongho was more than a little smug, his lips curving up at the corners.

“You threatened Mingi more than this, hyung,” shrugged Jongho. “And I’m just warning him not to hurt you. It’s family tradition.”

“Don’t worry,” Mingi said to Yeosang, popping up in the kitchen doorway, “the initial warning is the worst of it. They’re nice when you get to know them.”

Yeosang just smiled, a small and secretive thing. “I accept Jongho’s terms,” he shrugged, “Yunho is worth it.”

Those words were probably what pleased Jongho the most, and he hopped off the table. It was still too early to determine, but maybe Yunho should keep this one.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short, bad one shot because uwu i needed baby brother jongho threatening his brother's boyfriend okay
> 
> we're almost to 20 jonggi fics can you believe it!!! uwuwuwu i'm excited for more and more content, the tag is starting to b r e a t h e


End file.
